


You Are My Love

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Secret Identity, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry and Iris are deeply in love, but Iris has a secret.





	You Are My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part four of my Westallen drabble collection

WestAllen AU

 

 

Drabble Prompt: You are my love

 

He watched her with an intensity that one only sees in movies or reads about in novels. The confidence in her walk captivated him. The sway of her delicate curves mesmerized him. He longed to run his hands through her long, soft curls and trace small circles into the soft skin of her graceful neck. And then there was her face. To say she was beautiful didn’t do her justice. Every time he looked at her she took his breath away. She was the epitome of feminine perfection and he still couldn’t believe she was his. His wife. He wanted to shout it from every rooftop and tell every passing stranger, “Iris West is my wife.”

 

“Barry. BARRY.”

 

“Hey, sorry, what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing, but you were looking at me with such intensity. What were you thinking?” Iris asked as she rose to her tiptoes to put her arms around his neck.

 

“I was just reflecting on how four weeks ago I was a lonely, lost, single man. Devoid of hope, destined to repeat the sins of my father. And now I’m married to the most exquisite woman, who leads her own path, defends those that can’t defend themselves and loves me so completely. You’re my everything.”

 

“You are my love Barry. With you I know anything is possible, even introducing you to my family.”

 

“You don’t think they’re going to like me?”

 

“After we eloped, maybe not. And my family adheres to a lot of protocols.”

 

“What kind of protocols?”

 

“The royal kind.”

 

Barry started to laugh as he pulled her closer to him. “That sounds fancy. Does that make you my Queen?”

 

“No, actually I’m the Crown Princess of Andorra.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it. All comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
